


The ex-dolphin trainer

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe - Dolphin trainers, Aquaria, Aquaria water park, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Boys Kissing, Dolphin shows, Dolphin trainer Changkyun, Dolphin trainer Jooheon, Dolphin trainer Minhyuk, Dolphin trainer Seungcheol, Dolphins, Ex dolphin trainer Kihyun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, changki, changki rise, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Kihyun is an ex dolphin trainer thanks to an accident at the water park he worked at. Changkyun is now a fully skilled dolphin trainer who misses Kihyun deeply. Kihyun is banned from every water park but Changkyun swears on the day he saw the familiar color pink in the tribune that he had foundYoo Kihyun.





	The ex-dolphin trainer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the arena where the preformance is hapening to give you a better understanding:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/h6oERQQcRF6HasoD6
> 
> The spot where they jumped over:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/LdLsNtJvuLMqPTUU6
> 
> Please these are pictures from an aquaria water park in the Netherlands! It’s called the Dolfinarium and you can ask me questions. No i don’t work there I only went to the place two times and it gave me the inspiration to write it. 
> 
> There is also smut implied in this story, it my third smut ever so I am sorry to dissapoint you!
> 
> P.s i looked for a real newspaper to name it and look like a real artikel but i wrote ir myself so its fake beside the name “The koreanherald”

Changkyun sighed. His desk was a mess. Full with newspapers and artikels, sketches and yeah those things. The whole desk was gone under the papers and information that the black haired had looked about his project. ‘’How can you be reading that stuff kyun, the show is about to happen in only a few minutes!’’ Minhyuk the other dolphin caretaker and trainer shouted at him while entering the room.

The dolphin trainer groaned. ‘’Let me read this quickly, please... then I will get ready Minhyuk hyung’’ Minhyuk nodded and checked if he had everything ready, standing in front of the mirror. Changkyun’s eyes started to scan the paper even faster now he had limited time.

  


_ **‘’The truth about, the pink haired dolphin trainer named Yoo Kihyun who killed his dolphin at ‘Dolphin Island’ during their performance show.’’** _

  


_‘Dolphin Island’ The famous aquaria water park in south-korea is well known for their seawater shows with their sea animals. This was back in 2016 when an accident happened and their popularity drastically lowered. During their dolphin show, Yoo Kihyun, their dolphin trainer and care trainer who worked for 6 years for their aquaria, pushed his animal under a part of the roof that fell down into the water. It happened under the eyes of more the hundreds of people. The show had several cameras to film the event and almost all of them showed the evidence that indeed the animal or Kihyun himself got pushed. Many believe that Yoo Kihyun tried to save himself._

_This has been going on for a few years. The trainer had to leave the aquarium and never work as a dolphin trainer again. His job license is taken from him and his love left him. Other aquarias are known of his name so he won't be accepted. Even when Yoo Kihyun was one or even the best dolphin trainer in the country._

_Now after a few years the investigators finally managed to save a camera from one of the underwaters walls. These cameras are meant to keep the animals in watch while being underwater, it got damaged turning the event of the falling roof parts only now to be brought back alive. Investigators decided to watch the video and came to the conclusion that Yoo Kihyun never pushed his animal in front of the falling parts to save himself. Instead, the investigators conclude that the dolphin swam to his trainer and pushed him away to save him._

_The evidence is still being watched carefully before it’s made public. Will this change the faith of the famous dolphin trainer?_

_August - , 2019, The Koreaherald_

  


‘Unbelievable, I never left him, he left me’ The trainer though ‘’But I knew it’’ Changkyun whispered to himself. ‘’What did you know?’’ Minhyuk spoke and peeked over Changkyun’s shoulder. The black haired looked at his hyung and wanted to speak but then they heard the music on the background. Both looked at each other and their eyes widened. ‘’Shit!’’ Minhyuk screamed and runned out the room with a bucket full of different kind of fish. Changkyun rapidly moved all of his papers inside his map and also grabbed a bucket. He left the room quickly, following his hyung until he had to take the different door to disappear inside of it. 

The black haired opened a new door and got on the back of the stage close to his dolphins in the water. Minhyuk was on the other side already on his knees and communicated with his. Up front was Jooheon busy with his dramatic opening with his favorite dolphin. The people on their seats were laughing at the scene. Changkyun got on the edge of the ground with his knees. The dolphins head peeked up and made a little sound, making his owner smile. The dolphin trainer stroke the animal over his head and gave him some fish while he looked to the performance of his friend. ‘’Let’s build a rocket, launch it at and bunch it!’’ 

Jooheon happily cheered and ran to the middle of the stage with his dolphin beside him in the water. He made a swift hand move up and the animal went underwater to swim to the middle, it then jumped up high in the sky. Two water fountains sprinkle some water upwards creating a pretty effect. The crowd cheered when they watched the animal jump and clapped in enthousiast. 

‘’Are you ready Suga?’’ Changkyun spoke to his dolphin with a nod. If only the animal could really understand him because the dolphin nods his head like he truly heard him. He gave Suga one more fish and then the music changed to a different number with the lights jumping on him and Minhyuk. ‘’Ladies and gentlemen it’s time to meet the dolphin trainers!’’

Jooheon spoke and swinged with his arms to Changkyun and Minhyuk to join him. Both trainers made a hand gesture and their dolphins disappears underwater and swimmed through their small portal into the bigger water. ‘’And up!’’ Minhyuk yelled with his hard voice and made a hand gesture above his head together with Changkyun, both dolphin’s jumped out of the water, to each other while they passed the other to then land in the water again. Several wow’s from the crowd was heard and more applause was made. 

The two dolphin’s swam back to the main stage in the middle. Jooheon was in the middle with Changkyun and Minhyuk on either side of him. Their three dolphin’s settled in front of them. ‘’Hello everyone! My name is M i n h y u k! Nice to meet you this afternoon!’’ The blond waved excitedly to the crowd, earning a lot of hands and excited people to wave back at him. ‘’And this is my partner in crime, Jisung!’’ 

The crowd softly clapped and Minhyuk went on one knee to his dolphin named Jisung. He waved towards Jisung so the dolphin went on his back into the water. Only the fins were above the water and started to clap a bit while the animal swam towards the people. The crowd got even more entertained and cheered when the dolphin went back. The lights then jumped on Changkyun.

‘’Hey guys, nice to meet you, my name is Changkyun’’ he spoke loud and clear and only waved one hand, not a big fan of showing himself but this was a show about the dolphin’s, thankfully, the people would forget him later on. ‘’And this is my best friend, Suga!’’ he opens his arms to his animal and the people applaud for his dolphin instead of him. ‘Good’ Changkyun thought and clapped along. The music changed to a different beat, it made the crowd silent. Minhyuk stepped forward with Jooheon towards the dolphin. Changkyun started to feed his and sometimes looked at the crowd. 

A small spray of water that came from the wall close the public made a big bow into the water. The blonde dolphin trainer moved his open hand in front of the animals face and a made a clear swing to the left. Jisung made a high sound to then moved his head into the water, disappearing. People in the stands waited patiently and watched the dark spot that moved underwater. The dolphin jumped out of the water and over the water spray that went in a bow. A lot of water flew after the animal and fell back down together, it was a beautiful sight to see. Changkyun nodded in approval as Minhyuk and Jooheon did more tricks with the dolphin’s.

The music changed yet again, now it was Changkyuns time to shine. He got of and ran towards the water to jump inside, it made everyone gasp in fear yet curiosity. The black haired came above the water, clearing his face immediately from the wetness. He called for Suga with a whistle so the animal swam to him. A soft grey-ish head peeked from the water where Changkyun had his flat hand above. The nose of the animal touched it and it made Changkyun smile every time. He sended the animal back into the water, he looked around and made sure he was in the middle of the area. Changkyun then laid on his back and tried to made himself as flat as possible. He called for Suga again to then smashed his leg into the water making a splash. The animal swam to a side and then jumped over his owner. 

The crowd went wild at that. They took pictures, clapped and shouted of joy. Changkyun did it three times and then moved normal in the water as soon as he could he started to swim to the one space in the middle from the public side. He got out the water safely, turning around, only to meet the dolphin’s head quickly. Changkyun stroke the dolphin over his head. Touched his nose and tapped on the platform that was slightly under water as well. The dolphin disappeared underwater and then slid over the platform as he got out. 

Changkyun looked up to the crowd, it was now the time to choose a person to come and touch his animal. He groans internally, all those people with their fake interest in their eyes got him sick most of the times. It made him and his animal feel unsafe. He wasn’t in the mood for children, they already had two shows already so now he wanted something else, someone else that was truly interested. Changkyun looked one more time over the crowd and spoted four people that sat next to each other but the one that got his interest the most was the one wearing a black hoodie and a mouth cover, he couldn’t see his hair, not that it was important anyways. The eyes were shining while the person watched the animal. Love and adoration was within the spark, that’s where Changkyun knew. He was the one that was allowed to touch his animal. 

The black haired got up and quickly hopped onto the stairs. All the eyes watched him in the hope to be chosen. Changkyun stopped and turned to the one guy with the many covers. ‘’Hey, do you want to come and do some tricks with Suga?’’ he carefully asked and the person looked up. Changkyun froze for a millisecond, those eyes, full of pain and regret, yet love for the show. He saw them before. The person shyly nodded. Changkyun nodded to himself and grabbed the hand without thinking, he already started to walk back down the stairs to the platform. ‘’It might be a wise decision to remove your shoes-’’ Changkyun couldn’t even finish himself or the stranger stepped into the water with his somehow clean shoes, someone that appreciate to get them clean before going inside, Changkyun thought. The black haired shrugged his shoulders and got back into the water as well. He got on one knee, like the stranger who followed him without any instructions. ‘wow he is good’ Changkyun thought. 

‘’My name is Changkyun, what is yours’’ he started off while he started to pet Suga’s head. The stranger didn’t gave an answer. ‘’A little shy?’’ Changkyun continued and got a nod in return. ‘’That is fine, here, carefully lay your hand on top of the dolphin and you can stroke him’’ The dolphin trainer finished. To his surprise the stranger moved a little to the side and got on both knees. He didn’t care if his clothes got wet. Changkyun watched how careful and delight the person put his hand on the animal to stroke it lovingly. The black haired was really confused but happy that there was a person with such a deep love for dolphins, it made him all warm inside and think of an old member of the crew that used to work here. 

“That’s really good and amazing, you are doing great’’ Changkyun complimented, the crowd was in the meantime admiring the scene or watched Minhyuk and Jooheon do little tricks with their dolphins. ‘’Thank you’’ The stranger had a soft and sweet voice and Changkyun liked it very much. A soft relaxed sound came from his dolphin, that made Changkyun even more surprised. He had a good brain to understand that the animals were stressed out during the whole performance but right now his animal, was relaxed? because the stranger touched him? Changkyun looked good at the person to maybe recognize him but there was no succes. What he saw was, the eyesmile from the stranger and he was about to cry? from happiness? 

‘’Hey, do you want to do a trick with him?’’ Changkyun offered. The stranger looked up and nodded. ‘’Come’’ He tapped on the spot in front of the dolphin and Suga slowly slid backwards into the water ,his head went under and then back up. The stranger moved to where Changkyun ordered him. ‘’You only have to show your face so the dolphin can read it’’ Changkyun adviced and moved his hands to the hoodie and face mask. Without asking he lowered them both, revealing pink hair and a huge shocked face. Changkyun dropped the mask in the water, he never saw this one coming. ‘’Kihyun.. hyung?’’ He whispered but Kihyun was quick to sush him with his finger to his own lips. ‘’O my god’’ Minhyuk talked a little to hard and cursed, it made the crowd confused, the two of them had stopped their tricks to give Changkyun the full attention. 

Then the dolphin started to make some really high notes, most of the people had to cover their ears at the horrible sound. Changkyun was confused, he didn’t knew what was going on, Kihyun was back but Suga was out of the control. Kihyun got up like nothing was wrong. He made a very old hand gesture. It made the dolphin go up in the air until his tail, moving backwards in a fast pace and then fall backwards into the water to swim underwater back to the crowd and jumped out with a salto. The crowd went wild and clapped. Suga got out of the water and clapped his fins together. The people didn’t seem to know what was wrong with the whole act beside the other three.

Changkyun on the other hand watched Kihyun’s whole face sparkle in amazement. He then turned to Changkyun and looked immediately scared. Changkyun made a hand gesture to Kihyun. “And an applause for this man!’’ He started to clap himself as he looked over at Kihyun. Kihyun smiled a little to himself, because he was thankful. The pink haired got up and turned around. He looked up at the crowd who were cheering for him. Kihyun, the banned dolphin trainer. Changkyun watched the pink haired man bow one time to the people and got back up. He looked at Changkyun, honestly Changkyun didn’t want to let him go. 

Kihyun got out of the platform less proud than ever, leaving the spot he once called home. Then the high notes from Suga enter the whole domé. Kihyun froze and turned around to the animal. The animal nodded his head. The pink haired smiled to himself. The animal had accepted him, his old owner. Kihyun turned around yet again and went slowly up the stairs while Minhyuk, Jooheon continued the show and Changkyun ran around the water back to the stage and proceeded with the act. ’I’ll find you Kihyun,’ Changkyun thought when Kihyun sat down on his spot.

The pink haired moved the hoodie over his head and fask mask back over his mouth. He looked down the stage, yeah he sat pretty high with his friends. An arm got circled around his shoulder that pulled him closer. ‘’You did great Kihyun hyung’’ Kihyun looked beside him and saw Joshua who smiled proudly at him. He could cry, Kihyun could cry his heart out how he missed thid place so much, he missed his dolphin’s, Suga and Jimin. He killed Jimin by accident. That is what the world made of him a murderer while in fact, the animal gave his life for him. 

  


_‘’Kihyun! Get out of the water now!’’ Changkyun their new college, ex-intern screamed, also Kihyun’s crush. The pink haired was injured, he couldn’t hear that well anymore. his head got hit hard, blood was leaving his body. Minhyuk and Jooheon yelled at him as well. The people screamed as they tried and made their way out of the domé. The dolphin’s were panicking, two had made it back into their cage on the other side while Jimin was still with Kihyun. The dolphin trainer looked to Changkyun’s voice and then above him. The last big, heavy iron bar let go of their last nails from the ceiling, slowly falling down. Kihyun swam towards his animal, he couldn’t ricks it’s life. It didn’t matter to him if the dolphin got injured only a slight bit, just not badly. The pink haired reached the animal and moved his feet under the water to give a bit harsh push on the body, sending the animal far away. ‘’No!’’ he heard his three college’s scream at him. ‘’Kihyun!’’ Changkyun shouted after him and Minhyuk and Jooheon had to stop him from jumping into the water. Then the black spot under the water came swimming fast towards Kihyun. The pink haired eyes widen. ‘’No no! Jimin No!’’ the dolphin bumped Kihyun body far backwards before the iron bar collapsed in front of Kihyun on his animal._

  


Joshua moved Kihyun’s head against his shoulder. The elder let out a few tears but his friends expected it. ‘’Enjoy the show hyung’’ Joshua continued, he gave a pat over the elder his arm. Kihyun got back up straight, looking at the performance with a heavy heart. There was Changkyun in the water circling around with the dolphins under his feet for support. The black haired flew out of the water when the dolphins jumped high up and went back down into the water while changkyun was still flying. the crowd clapped when he got save into the water. ‘’I miss him..’’ Kihyun spoke softly. ‘’I know’’ Joshua answered. ‘’We leave quickly when the performance is done’’ Joshua nodded together with Wonwoo, Dokyeom and Chan. Thankfully the performance didn’t take that long anymore and the people were told to leave quickly as possible at the end of it. The dolphin trainers went back inside their changing rooms behind the stage.

‘’Changkyun wait!’’ Jooheon yelled and grabbed his arm. ‘’No I need to go to him now I know that he is here hyung!’’ Changkyun protested and got free from his friends his grasp. ‘’Changkyun seriously, you can’t go after him, we have another show in an hour’’ Minhyuk shouted after him but the black haired was already getting out of his swimsuit. ‘’Hyungs, he is here, he has to know! now I can! call Seungcheol to take my place, please! I am begging you!’’ The youngest of the three pleaded, looking with frustrated eyes to his hyungs. His chest was going up and down in a fast pace and Jooheon and Minhyuk hadn’t seen Changkyun this needy for something, not even his dolphin. ‘’Okey, we call him, but get back okey! we miss him too, fix this Changkyun’’ The black haired smiled with a nod. ‘’Minhyuk hyung, make sure to get that video from the artikel I was reading!’’ He got quickly up after his words, in his clothes.’’I will Changkyun’’ Minhyuk spoke, Changkyun went to give his hyungs a quick hug. 

‘’Shit, Kihyun, where are you’’ He talked to himself and made a run for it. He knew how he looked, at least for now. Kihyun was smart, Changkyun wouldn’t be surprised if he would have brought a pair of extra clothes to change into once he was discovered. It was a dangerous move for Kihyun to come here anyways, still, he did so. Changkyun stopped running when he got to the main square, what time was it even? The black haired looked around for any sign of clock but no there wasn't it. So he looked up to the son, moving his hand above his head. half passed four. Yes he knew the time just by looking at the sun. He looked around again. There were so many people, he never expected that. They walked around, sat at a table or were ordering something. Children played at the playgrounds but that didn’t matter to the dolphin trainer. ‘’Kihyun where are you..’’ 

Changkyun’s eyes scanned the area, left and right, and again and again. Then he saw the one guy that sat next to Kihyun back in the domé with the other three. The black haired looked around because Kihyun was not with them. There must be a toilet somewhere. Bingo, Changkyun’s eyes land on the small building next to a snackbar with the sign ‘toilets’ on it. He speeds walked to the building and stands beside the door, yeah a true stalker but only for this man. Changkyun waited, not for long thought. A man with a cap up, small strains of pink hair got under from it. It was him. In a second Changkyun wrapped his hand over Kihyun’s mouth and arm around his waist. The pink haired gasped in surprise of the suddenly move and dropped his bag as he started to struggle immediately while Changkyun walked away to the backside of the toilet area where no one came. 

He managed to let Kihyun face the wall and grab Kihyun’s wrist and turn him around against the wooden wall, standing unbelievably close. Kihyun’s eyes were wide in shock as he looked to the man in front of him. ‘’Changkyun..’’ He carefully spoke. The black haired couldn’t believe it. This was really the Yoo Kihyun. His former teacher when he was an intern, and when he got the job he developed a crush for the older. Even when Kihyun left, his feelings never stopped. He was eyewitness of the accident back then and knew that something was not right. Kihyun wasn’t a murderer, so he spend years only to find out the truth. 

‘’Let go of me Changkyun’’ The pink haired looked away in shame. ‘’I want to leave’’ Kihyun tried to move his wrist from the wall but the man in front of him tightened his grip. ‘’No Kihyun, stop running away. What they declared to you a few years back was wrong, and you know it, I know it, Minhyuk knows it and Jooheon knows, all of us know and yet you left, you didn’t even fight back. ‘’ Changkyun raged against Kihyun in a soft voice. the only thing that partertend them from the people close by was a two meter tall hedge behind them with only a meter or four space. ‘’Changkyun I killed-’’ Kihyun began but Changkyun interrupted him. ‘’No! you didn’t kill him!’’ It took all of Changkyun’s might to now scream at his hyung. ‘’I saw it, the way you pushed the dolphin, but he swam back in protest and pushed you away to save your life!’’ Changkyun continued in anger. ‘’It wasn’t enough!’’ Kihyun screamed back at him and tried to move his wrist from the wall but Changkyun wasn’t shocked whatsoever he only pressed the ex dolphin trainer more against the wall. ‘’What do you mean!?’’ The black haired wasn’t done yet and wanted answers. ‘’Your beautiful eyes Changkyun!’’ Kihyun screamed and didn’t care about the volume.

If Changkyun wasn’t confused before, he was now. He wanted to talk but Kihyun was ahead of him. ‘’You were there, I know it.. Your beautiful eyes watched everything! But it was not enough to save me, there is no proof beside you and the others that I didn’t kill my own dolphin that I loved so dearly! Just like you, I never wanted to leave!’’ The pink hair finished with a yell and tears streamed down his face. Changkyun was flabbergasted. ‘’I loved my job! I loved the dolphins! I loved my friends, I loved everything around it but most importantly why I didn’t want to leave is because I love you, Changkyun’’ Kihyun took a few breaths. ‘’I was-’’ With that Kihyun’s lips got cut of by those of Changkyun.

Kihyun immediately closed his eyes and gave in on the lips he lost six years ago. The kiss was fast and rough, old times had to catch up with each other. Finally Changkyun could kiss his love after all of those years. Kihyun’s lips tasted so sweet even with the salt on his lips from the tears but Changkyun didn’t care. He was fast enough to catch Kihyun’s bottom lip and bite down on it in order for Kihyun to open is mouth. The pink haired obligated we easy and opened his mouth for Changkyun. The black haired took no waste in time and moved his tongue inside to taste Kihyun. The elder groaned with how fast Changkyun was but he didn’t mind. this was going to be a quick and rough round anyways.

Kihyun tried to win from Changkyun’s tongue with his but he failed. The younger easily dominated him like always and even now. Kihyun felt his knees give in, it was so wonderful to taste him and he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to kiss Changkyun always, anywhere and anytime. Changkyun broke the kiss only for Kihyun to chase them after. He managed to get free from the youngers hands and moved his arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips again. Changkyun smiled and moved his arms around Kihyun’s waist. He was so thin, he thought. The younger took steps forward to lead Kihyun’s back against the wall. The back of the toilet wasn’t the best place but a wall was better than the ground. 

They kissed and they kissed until they needed another breath of air. Changkyun pushed his forehead against that of Kihyun. He was only one centimeter taller but he was glad. ‘’I love you, Kihyun hyung’’ Changkyun began and Kihyun smiled while he breathed open mouthed. ‘’I love you Changkyun, and I missed you so goddamn much’’ Kihyun spoke and Changkyun couldn’t take it anymore. He attacked Kihyun’s lips with another tongue round. Kihyun was as eager as him now. Both hands searched for each others belts and once they found it they ripped them open and zipped the zippers down. Their jeans lowered to their ankles together with their boxers. Changkyun went from Kihyun’s lips to his cheek with wet kisses that slowly moved down towards the jaw and neck. He grabbed Kihyun’s dick and started to stroke it. Kihyun could only hold onto Changkyun’s shoulder since there was nothing to hold on to. The pink haired didn’t want to be the one to only receive pleasure so he grabbed Changkyun’s dick in surprise of the younger and also started to stroke it. 

A soft moan came from Kihyun’s mouth when Changkyun started to nibble slightly on his neck, leaving more hickeys for each year that he was gone. It made a shiver go down his spine and his dick grew bigger. Fuck, if Changkyun only knew sooner how the older would sound under his touch. Both man started to moan softly in usion. Changkyun noticed that Kihyun was sooner with leaking pre cume from his dick. The younger made his fingers wet with it and leaded those to Kihyun’s entrance. The older visible shivered and even if Changkyun was about to do it rough. he didn’t want to hurt him. ‘’Is this really okey?’’ He asked but Kihyun grabbed his face and pulled him close. ‘’If you are not going to fuck me now then i will drown your head down the toilet’’ He spoke and closed their gap with another lip lock. 

Changkyun smiled and pushed his finger at the same time in Kihyun’s tight hole. Shit, will his dick even fit into that? It didn’t matter now and moved the finger inside until his knockle was left and started to repeatedly move his finger inside Kihyun. He went faster and faster for Kihyun to loosen up around his one finger. ‘’Aah!’’ Kihyun suddenly moaned loudly and Changkyun knew that he found the spot. The pink haired covered his own mouth with one hand to prevent more sounds coming from his lips. Changkyun inserted a second finger to only bring more pleasure to Kihyun and scissored him open. Just to be sure he moved in a third finger and pounded even harder for Kihyun’s leg to shake and almost give him. 

Changkyun removed his fingers to catch Kihyun in time by his tights and lifts him up against the wall above his dick. Kihyun moved his arms around Changkyun neck for the support. ‘’Changkyun’’ He whispered and bite on the youngers earlobe. Changkyun snapped and moved his dick inside Kihyun. He was careful to move the tip in slowly but Kihyun bit down Changkyun’s neck. The younger let out a low moan, his neck was his weak spot. With that he moved the rest of his dick quick inside Kihyun to his base. The pink haired groaned with the roughness but he admit that, he had asked for it. ‘’Fuck, hyung you feel so good around me’’ Changkyun couldn’t bare the tightness around his cock, it felt so good, it was worth waiting for it after all of those years. ‘’Fuck me, Changkyun’’ Kihyun whispered and that was Changkyun’s queue.

He moved his dick slowly in and out first but he couldn’t keep himself anymore. He started to pound into Kihyun. His tight hole clenched around his dick every time he hitted that sweet spot. Kihyun had to bite in his own hand to keep himself quiet or people would discover them. His back was sanding against the wall and it started to hurt but that didn’t matter. All that matter was Changkyun who reacted so lovingly on his body. Even when the rough pounds at the uncontrollable pace. Kihyun felt love that could finally express himself. The pink haired started to lose strength when Changkyun pounded even faster into him but his moves became more sloppy. Kihyun’s dick stood straight against his stomach with the pink tip that leaked a lot of precume. He was so close. Changkyun can feel his dick grow more and more, his thrust were getting more difficult. ‘’Kihyun’’ - ‘’Changkyun’’ The whispered each others name when they both came. Kihyun spirited his liquid against his own stomach while Changkyun came deep down inside of Kihyun. Kihyun breathed slowly in and out when Changkyun gave a few last thrusts to be sure that he was done. He then slowly put Kihyun down and moved his dick out of him. ‘’Shit we should have brought a condom’’ Changkyun said but Kihyun giggled.

‘’It’s fine, i'll grab the jeans I wore before’’ He smiled and both boys lifted up their boxers and jeans. ‘’Hyung’’ Changkyun began again. Kihyun looked at how the younger moved his hand towards his face to remove some sweaty hairs from the forehead. ‘’Let’s make everything right okay?’’ He moved his hand against Kihyun’s cheek. ‘’You have to come with me and face the boss, got it?’’ Changkyun finished with a determined look. Kihyun slowly nodded. ‘’But, my friends wanted to go to this aquaria water park so, let’s finish the day with them first, make sure a lot of people are gone and then fix everything okay?’’ Honestly Changkyun was fine with anything as long as he could be with his hyung and give his hyung his job back. ‘’Alright, let’s do that first’’ The younger smiled. Kihyun grabbed his hand, walking back around the toilets to the door. He let go of the younger his hand to grab his bag, that was somehow still there, and went inside the toilet to change himself once more.

The dolphin trainer waited patiently for Kihyun to be done. The pink haired took only a few minutes because he wanted to spend more time with Changkyun. He got outside and looked for the younger. A hand grabbed his, intertwining their fingers together. Kihyun knew that it was Changkyun. He looked to the side only to meet with the black haired confident smile. Kihyun smiled back at him and started to walk back to the table where Joshua, Wonwoo, Dokyeom and Chan waited for him. 

‘’O look who took his sweet ass time to change, and even brought someone with him’’ Chan said a little annoyed. ‘’We missed a show now thanks to you’’ He complained further and earned a slap from Wonwoo’s hand. ‘’I was worried for you Kihyun hyung, we all were, where have you been and who do you have with you?’’ Dokyeom asked worriedly. Wonwoo had to reassure the younger that Kihyun would come back after every single minute that went by. ‘’Ah I’m sorry, did I take that long?’’ Kihyun pet his neck in embarrassment. The others nodded. ‘’Well, this is Changkyun my old college from this water park and my old crush I told you about, the one I didn’t want to meet at first today.’’ Kihyun spoke in an annoying yet glad tone of voice. The others giggled. ‘’Changkyun, these are my friends. Wonwoo, Joshua, Dokyeom and Chan’’ Changkyun bowed politely to them. ‘’It’s nice to meet you’’ He smiled. ‘’It’s nice to meet you too’’ Joshua replied. ‘’I assume that you will be walking with us? you guys reek of sex’’ Joshua commented and the two dolphin trainers blushed deeply. 

‘’So that’s what happened’’ Dokyeom the naif one spoke. It made everyone laugh with how clueless he was. ‘’It’s fine don’t worry. We choose this aquaria park especially for Kihyun’’ Joshua finished and got up. Changkyun heard Kihyun curse under his breath but he let it slight for now since he knew that the elder had changed his mind. ‘’I see, I gladly want to join you and finish the day with you’’ The black haired answered Joshua’s earlier question,with that the others got up and left the table.

They walked around the aquaria park and watched some animals they hadn’t seen yet. Kihyun had to stay a bit covered since other staff members, beside Changkyun, Minhyuk and Jooheon, could recognize him and seriously turn him in for entering forbidden ground. Changkyun made sure that Kihyun wasn’t spotted through their time being. The group got to know Changkyun a lot better and Kihyun confessed things for his past. He seemed to do a lot better now instead during the dolphin show. 

There was a part with dead sea animals that were made up for everyone to see up close. The group got enthusiast inside while Kihyun gulped. He walked with heavy feet inside the exhibition. Changkyun followed him closely behind. ‘’Wauw this is so cool!’’ Chan shouted when he saw a dead baby shark set up behind the glass. Others were amazed with other stuff and stopped here and there for a while. Changkyun knew the park like the pocket of his jeans and didn’t need to see everything again but it was nice to walk around. He slightly bumped against Kihyun who had stopped walking. ‘’’What’s wrong?’’ He asked but Kihyun didn’t answer. The black haired lifted up his gaze and knew what was going on. Up ahead on the wall was a full dolphin’s body pinned up behind a rope. To be specific it was Jimin, Kihyun’s old dolphin. The pink haired walked forward towards the dead created until the rope stopped him. He stretched his hand and laid it on the part were the dolphin’s lungs should be and pound to fill them with air, only for Kihyun to feel nothing.

‘’Jimin’’ Kihyun spoke carefully and tears already escaped from his eyes. He stroke the dolphin over the side where the big scar was. Changkyun watched him with worried eyes. ‘’You did so well my boy..Thank you..’’ Kihyun moved his head against the dead animal’s body and heard the familiar high note that only came from Jimin inside his head. He smiled to himself. Changkyun couldn’t watch it any longer and took Kihyun in his arms to hug him. He let Kihyun cry against him for a few minutes in silence. The others got quickly to him and got to know what was going on and tried to cheer Kihyun up immediately, so they left the exhibition after Kihyun made one last look over his shoulder. 

The group came then to the small activity were they had to jump over stones to get on the other side of the path. Even when it wasn’t that deep, you could see the bottom, it looked pretty exciting. ‘’Come one!’’ Chan shouted and jumped over the few stones. The sun was already setting when Joshua, Wonwoo and Dokyeom also jumped on different stones. ‘’O this one is very slippery!’’ Chan announced, even pointing it out for his friends. Changkyun let go of Kihyun’s hand. Apparently Kihyun had brought a camera and had taken pictures from their surroundings. Now the pink haired did it again. He grabbed his camera and started to take pictures from his friends that were walking and jumping over the stones. ‘’Woaw!’’ Wonwoo shouted. ‘’I told you that stone is slippery!’’ Chan screamed at him and Joshua laughed. Changkyun took a step on a stone close to the beginning of the path and turned to Kihyun.

The latter moved his camera until he had Changkyun in vision, he actually took a picture of him. Changkyun smiled and held his hand out to Kihyun. The pink haired gave him a smile back and placed his camera against his chest. Changkyun held a hand out to his hyung which Kihyun gladly took, stepping carefully onto the same stone as his crush. Then a plons was heard and a lot of laughter. Both boys looked up and noticed that Joshua had fallen into the water at the spot that Chan warned twice about. ‘’I freaking told you!’’ The others laughed with Changkyun and Kihyun giggling along. Changkyun stepped onto other stones and leaded Kihyun with himself over them. Wonwoo had gotten Joshua out of the water to give him his dry sweater when they got back on the road. Changkyun and Kihyun made it safely over the stones to their group. Joshua shivered from the cold and Chan gave him his coat as something extra.

‘’I think it’s wise to go home Kihyun’’ Wonwoo started as the second oldest. ‘’Yeah, Joshua should get home as quickly as possible’’ Kihyun answered and felt his his hand got squeezed a little. He looked to Changkyun. ‘’You know what’’ He turned to his group ‘’You go home already, I need to fix something from my past’’ The group knew exactly what Kihyun was talking about and didn’t mind it at all. Kihyun said goodbye to each of his friends, he waved at them as they walked off. Changkyun started to walk once the group was out of their sight, Kihyun quietly followed him. The park got more emptied by the minute. More people left the aquari after a long day of walking around and watching shows. 

‘’Kihyun’’ Changkyun began and Kihyun looked up to him. ‘’Once everything is fixed, come back and work here again please’’ Kihyun looked down with a smile. ‘’Of course’’ he answered and squeezed Changkyun’s hand. ‘’And, will you be my boyfriend?’’ Changkyun asked. The black haired turned to Kihyun, he got surprised by a peck while they walked hand in hand to the domé. ‘’Yes’’ Kihyun spoke with a smile, making Changkyun smile as well. They talked for a little while until they got to their destination.

Kihyun got more nervous now they actually walked inside the place he once worked at. Changkyun could feel how his hand being more squeezed together by the second they walked. Then Changkyun opened a door to reveal a changing room. Kihyun didn’t want to be there but he promised Changkyun to go with him. The black haired didn’t let go of Kihyun’s hand and pulled him inside after him. Inside the room were Minhyuk and Jooheon on the couch, the manager and the boss of the aquaria park were there as well. A tv was turned on with a video, it was currently paused at the very beginning. Kihyun watched the screen and saw his lower body in the water with a few ceiling parts on the ground and Jimin, his dolphin, opposite of him. 

‘’Kihyun, you are really here’’ The boss seemed normal and awfully calm. Kihyun nodded, he couldn’t bring himself to talk. He noticed another man in the room who looked like a scientist. Changkyun looked at the man, he scanned him from head to toe and let his eyes wander to Minhyuk. The blonde smiled to let Changkyun know with that he succeeded in his mission. ‘’Let’s watch it’’ Changkyun spoke. The owner of the aquaria pressed the button on the remote control so the video started to play. The video showed from underwater how Kihyun swam to the animal and pushed it away with his feet. The sound of the falling iron bar was heard with the voices of the others. Then the truth about the whole scene.

The dolphin shook his head and stopped for a second. There was no anger, no hate, no sadness in the eyes whatsoever. What everyone watched in the room was determination. The dolphin flapped his tail smooth and fast. He made a swim for it, he pushed Kihyun harshly away with a horrible sight of the iron bar that hit the dolphin and blood leaked from the animal. The boss turned of the tv with that and turned to Kihyun.

The pink haired couldn’t go back now. Changkyun was biting his lower lip, he could be blamed for this and lose his job as well. ‘’Kihyun, I am so sorry that I didn’t listen to you back then. The most famous dolphin trainer in South-Korea, I should have listened’’ He began and Kihyun let out a breath of relief. ‘’No one is better with dolphin’s then you, and yet, I fired you, banned you from every aquaria and got your accident on the news’’ The whole room was silent. No one dared to interfere the boss. ‘’I promise that I will put everything right, Thanks to Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun, Changkyun I am sorry that I didn’t listen to you sooner as well with each artikel about Kihyun that you came to me, explaining your theorie why he wasn’t the one that killed the dolphin’’ Kihyun’s eyes widen at the boss his words and looked at Changkyun. The younger had tried for years to get Kihyun clean from his accident?

Changkyun nodded. ‘’As you see now sir, I was right all along, so if you please want to make your words true and use that video to make Kihyun clean again and take him back as a dolphin trainer, then I will forgive you’’ He finished and held his breath as he watched his boss behaviour. ‘’But of course’’ The boss spoke with a smile. ‘’You will see it soon enough, and Kihyun’’ Kihyun looked up when he heard his name. The boss grabbed a paper with Kihyun’s permanent ban on. He grabbed the middle of the paper and started to rip in several pieces. Everyone in the room smiled, including Kihyun. ‘’Instead Ihave a contract for you again right here, so if you want to sign it’’ Kihyun nodded eagerly so he let go of Changkyun’s hand to walk to the boss. Jooheon and Minhyuk got up from the couch and made their way to Changkyun. ‘’You did it bro’’ Jooheon complimented. It made Changkyun smile.’’I couldn’t have done it without your help’’ He said and hugged his hyungs individually.

After Kihyun was done signing the papers for a job applyment and shook hands with the boss, the group, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Changkyun and Kihyun left the building, making their way through the park. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun’s hand again as they walked their way to the exit. The group had talked a little bit and catched up together. ‘’Thank guys, for helping me’’ Kihyun thanked Minhyuk and Jooheon with a proper hug. ‘’It’s no big deal, Changkyun wasn’t the only one that wanted you back’’ Minhyuk answered honestly and Kihyun smiled. ‘’We missed you too’’ Jooheon pouted. Kihyun’s heart melted so he decided to give Jooheon a few strokes over his head. ‘’I am back now, and I start tomorrow with you again’’ Jooheon cheered and hugged Kihyun one more time.

Changkyun took Kihyun with him after their goodbyes to Jooheon and Minhyuk to his car. The black haired drove them to his apartment safely even when he held the wheel with one hand so he could hold Kihyun’s hand with the other. Changkyun parked the car when they arrived. Kihyun would obviously would stay the night anyways for another round of sex, some more talk during dinner and eventually sleep. 

‘’I am so thankful that you never gave up on me Changkyun’’ Kihyun spoke softly. His head was comfortably resting on the younger his chest. Changkyun had his arms secure around Kihyun’s naked body. “Because you never left my mind, and I knew that I had to get you back, whatever it took’’ Kihyun hummed at that and closed his eyes in peace. ‘’I love you Changkyun’’ he finished. ‘’I love you more’’ Changkyun protested with a giggle. ‘’I love you most’’ Kihyun whispered and then fell asleep at the end of his words. The black haired smiled. He laid his head back peacefully in the pillows. Sleep quickly over took his eyes and body to a wonderful dream.

The next morning Changkyun woke up from his alarm that he quickly shut off. Another day at work, great. He wanted to move but got stopped by a heavy weight. Changkyun smiled as soon as he saw Kihyun who lifted his head and yawned. The pink haired turned his head around. He automatically smiled when he saw Changkyun. ‘’Good Morning’’ He turned back around to stretch his arms above his head. Changkyun got up, moving his arm around Kihyun’s waist and gave a peck on his shoulder. ‘’Morning love’’ He spoke and Kihyun giggled at the words. ‘’Let’s go to work, together’’ Kihyun smiled some more and moved himself out of Changkyun’s bed right in front of the closet. Changkyun groaned and grabbed the remote control to turn on the tv for the morning new. 

‘’The famous pink haired dolphin trainer called Yoo Kihyun has been declared free from his sins. Apparently the dolphin trainer never killed the star of the show, The grey dolphin Jimin, Instead saved his beloved owner from death!. With the evidence the company contacted the others and made Yoo Kihyun clean again. The famous dolphin trainer is allowed in every water park again and the people are waiting eagerly to hear more from Kihyun again after his disappears. Will Yoo Kihyun come back into business or not?’’

Pictures were shown, from the aquaria, the accident and the boss came into view and talked some more about Kihyun. It was silent in the room for a second as the news went over to the weather part. Kihyun and Changkyun looked at each other. Their boss did it. Finally Kihyun was clean from the accident. Both boy start to giggle and laugh in joy ment. ‘’We did it!’’ Changkyun got out of bed and grabbed Kihyun to make a little circle with him. ‘’Yes we did’’ Kihyun cheered. ‘’Let’s go to work babe’’ Changkyun put Kihyun back down. Both of them choose their outfit for the day, ate some breakfast and got in the car to their work.

After a rough morning were Kihyun had to know how it worked now days, was finally their show about to start. Jooheon had called that he was sick so Seungcheol offered to come instead but the boss announced that they had a new worker that could fill the place right now. So here was Kihyun. He opened the door to the stage and walked forward in his tight black swimsuit. Changkyun came from an different door and walked the same way. Minhyuk played the entrance act and turned to Changkyun and Kihyun. Both of them smiled to each other and the crowd went silent. There was Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun the famous dolphin trainer back on the stage. It was that, that the three knew that this was going to be a hell of a good show now. ‘’Hello! let me introduce myself, My name is YOO KIHYUN!’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this 👉🏻👈🏻  
Comments are appriciated with your thoughts about this one shot, they will really help me out! And if you want to leave kuddos then sure! Maybe i will write more one shots of dolphin trainers Changki!❤️❤️✨


End file.
